fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EMIYA/@comment-27.76.233.193-20170404060253/@comment-50.206.59.110-20170408211838
You've already gotten a lot of good advice in this thread so far, but I thought I'd throw in my 2 cents as well. Hawkeye is, in my opinion, the best crit skill in the game. If you throw EMIYA on the front lines , set him up with a star generator (Jack is obviously the best, but most any Assassin will do), and start up your Hawkeye, you'll see some absurd numbers get pumped out. Between Hawkeye and Projection Magecraft, the only person that can rival his one-turn-damage is Jeanne Alter using Busters, and when your only competition is a limited SSR using only one type of card, you've done pretty well for yourself. He'll have trouble with Rulers and Lancers, but just about anything else is dead the moment he sets eyes on it. If you like seeing really big numbers and hearing really satisfying crit sounds, I'd recommend throwing a star focus CE on him to make his crits more reliable on turns when you aren't able to get as many stars as you'd like. On the other hand, between his AoE NP and triple Arts set up, you can also pretty easily set him up to be trash mob clearer. He'll charge up his NP fairly quickly and then deal damage to everything he's up against. If you're going this route, you'll probably want to NP 5 him, as higher level mobs won't be completely cleared from just one wave. As far as CEs for this setup, it would depend on your team, but I'd consider an Arts Performance CE, an NP Gen CE, an NP Damage CE, or a starting NP charge CE. Some combination of these effects should give you what you're looking for. As far as specific CEs to recommend - if you're looking to go all in on crit, there really is no better CE than Dabābu Hamāṭu Bāṣu - it practically guarantees that all stars generated will go straight to EMIYA's cards first before going elsewhere. The increased crit damage is also really nice, as it'll tide you over nicely on your 3 turns when Hawkeye is both on cooldown and the effect has worn off (at max level) while still being useful when Hawkeye is up. If you don't have it (and it is an event CE), I'd go with Sealing Designation/Enforcer or Fragarach, as they'll both basically accomplish the same goal of star focus, even if they don't give that crit damage. If you want to go all in on wave clearing, The Black Grail or Heaven's Feel will help in that department, as sometimes the amount of damage output by his NP can feel a little underwhelming without sufficient buffs. Divine Banquet wlll get you your NP that much faster if you'd prefer to spam it repeatedly. If you have it, though, I think the best CE in the EMIYA wave clear category is probably Cute Orangette - it gives you the NP generation of Divine Banquet, while also giving a pretty good boost to NP damage. And as always, Kaleidoscope/Imaginary Number Magecraft will give you that starting NP boost to get rolling. If you're looking to split the difference between the two roles and try to have him as both a wave clearer and a crit monster, I'd consider Teacher and I or Leisurely Strolling to be good choices if you have them.